monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toxic Plesioth
English name: Toxic Plesioth Romaji: Ganototosu Kishō - shu Japanese: ガノトトス希少種 Size: Very Large ''' The '''Toxic Plesioth is a variant, not a subspecies of a Plesioth or a Green Plesioth that has eaten too many poisonous frogs, causing their appearance, behaviour and abilities to change. They are first introduced in Monster Hunter Z. Appearance The Toxic Plesioth is a normal Plesioth / Green Plesioth that has scales turned into a menacing purple due to consuming too many poisonous frogs. Toxic Plesioth's appearance can vary in two ways however, if it was a regular Plesioth before transforming, it will have scales with a lighter shade of purple on its back and also a light purple underside. If it was a Green Plesioth, the scales on its back are darker in colour and it will have a completely pale underside. Behavior Toxic Plesioth are very aggressive due to their current state - they will not live for a few more hours. When a regular Plesioth or a Green Plesioth has consumed a certain amount of highly toxic frogs, their immune system cannot cope with the toxins attacking the body, its liver and kidneys begin to swell up and its skin sends a signal to the brain to force all of the toxins near the surface of its scales to prevent further damage to the organs. The toxins are driven into its bloodstream instead of just remaining in its gut (therefore producing the purple coloured scales and hide). However, this does NOT prevent death for the unfortunate Plesioth or Green Plesioth, it merely slows down the process, therefore the Toxic Plesioth is in agonizing pain, which is why it is very aggressive. Plesioth or Green Plesioth that turn into Toxic Plesioth however, are extremely rare, and only transform into the poisonous beasts if they possess an equally rare underdeveloped immune system that is unable to cope with the toxins. Most quests are to slay Toxic Plesioth, which benefits both its environment, and the Plesioth itself, as it gets put out of its painful misery. There is no known cure for these ill Plesioth. Abilities Due to the toxins flowing in their bloodstream, Toxic Plesioth's water beam attacks have turned poisonous. They spit out sprays of purple fluid instead of water that can severely poison its prey. Toxic Plesioth are also much faster and much more aggressive than its former self. Attacks Toxic Plesioths have the attacks of both the regular, and the Green Plesioth. However, all of its beam attacks are enhanced with poison. It also possesses some new attacks of its own. Attacks when on land Attacks when underwater Notes *Its face, wings, dorsal fin and tail can be scarred. *Like the Plesioth and Green Plesioth, its dorsal fin will fold on top of its back when weakened. *It will be heavily damaged by Poisoned Meat. Trivia *Due to its illness, Toxic Plesioth might just die of the toxins rather than being killed by hunters. *Toxic Pesioth can be hunted starting in G Rank. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern